The Dark Truth
by emaflea
Summary: AUDark fic. Neither Hermione nor Draco are who they seem. Following a hunch, Draco sets out to find the truth about Hermione, and his growing feelings.


Truth, Or Something Like That

HERMIONE'S POV:

The wind blew fiercely at me as if it was trying to push me down with the help of the violent rain that was coming down in torrents around me. I could smell the must of the forest around me and the bitter scent of the foliage mixing with the mud under my feet. Ever since my fathers death my family has been drifting farther apart. I, Hermione Granger, am now the outcast of the family. Darren was always the favourite to my mother, and I was always the favourite to my father. He was my confidant about school, my friends and my life in general. He understood me in an odd way. Well, not so much understood as accepted. He loved me for who I was. There has always been something distant about my family though, and now I know what it is. I don't belong with them. I have been living a lie all my life; more than one actually. Until I was eleven I thought I was a muggle, and then I learned I was a witch. That wasn't true either. I am a Greek Faerie, or so I think. I really don't know what I am anymore. I'm not even Hermione Granger; I am Hermione Vixen, according to my 'mother' as I once knew her. My 'father' was also a Greek Faerie, but his brother was the heir to the throne so he was free to marry whoever he wanted, and he chose my 'mother'. Now I realize that he was not my father, he was my uncle. I was sent to live with them because of a war that was going on between my people and the Sirens of the Eastern Sea. They are half bloods. A mix between The Sea Maiden and a Wizard. The wizarding world knows nothing of this because they are ignorant. They don't want to admit there are beings a thousand times more powerful than them so they put it out of their records, and forgot it over the years. Well, here I am, a pure blooded Princess of the most powerful race out there. Second are vampires, crafty and evil, but our allies all the same. Faeries are not the nicest of all races either. We use muggles and wizards to do our bidding and be our sacrifices. Without even realizing it, all lesser races are under our power. Faeries that are not of noble blood need to be careful though, if you know their full name, you can control them without magic. Since the High King is my father, I do not have to worry, though I am not at all comfortable with telling people my full name.

After my mother told me, I had been studying and practicing the extent of my magic and have learned to turn rocks and leaves into money. I can kill a person simply by snapping my fingers. The power is addictive but I have yet to meet my real parents. The war is still brewing but I am not going back to my aunt. She is a thorn in my side and I will not have any more to do with her.

By now the heavy rain had caused my wavy chocolate hair to stick to my forehead and down my back. My black sleeveless polo shirt and deep red tie belt were sticking to my black jeans. I looked like a drowned rat but I didn't care, I was on a mission to find my people, to get out of this hell hole I called home. As I walked it began to grow dark and the trees were looking more and more ominous. I could hear a crack and sped up my pace as shortly after I smelled the bitter scent of copper mingling with the leaves and rain. Someone was hurt and I had the urge to find out whom. My fast walk turned into a run as the water droplets began to fall into my eyes, blurring my acute vision. I wiped at them and I regained my vision long enough to see a dark figure on the ground with a thin piece of wood sticking up from his abdomen. I could sense something familiar about him but I couldn't place it. A groan emitted from the man forced me into action. He reminded me of my father, maybe he was one of my people! I rushed to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder to signal I was there. His eyes opened immediately but I could hardly see the dark, almost black green in the light. His short, golden blond hair was matted and dirty from being on the ground.

"Help me pull out the arrow," he breathed painfully. That was all the prompting I needed. It had shot sideways so it went in his upper abdomen and came back out through his side. Taking his hand, I placed it on my arm so he could squeeze it while he felt the pain. I broke off the arrows end and discarded it onto the ground. The blood was pouring quicker now and he was squeezing my arm for dear life. I was worried the pain would knock him out.

"Keep your eyes open and talk to me, try to stay as alert as possible," I instructed while taking a firm grip on the other end of the arrow. With a wince he answered, "I'll try." I nodded at him thoughtfully and began to pull gently.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to convert his attention to a conversation. I began to pull slightly harder now.

"Ian Iago, m'lady," he managed to grunt out.

"I am Hermione Vixen, now on the count of three I'm going to yank this out so bear with me," I felt him tighten his death grip on my arm and pulled with all my might. It slipped out with a tear but it should heal. He let go of my arm and I could feel the blood rush back into it. I hadn't even notice he had cut off my circulation in my motherly urge to help. I felt a connection to this man, but I had no idea why, that is, until I placed my hand over his wound to transfer some of my energy to him to speed up the healing process. He looked at me in awe as I took off the red material I used as a belt and wrapped it around him as a bandage. His eyes were full of wonderment and excitement as he watched me.

"Hermione Vixen, you wouldn't happen to be a Greek Faerie would you?" he asked almost pleading with me. I looked at him sceptically.

"I would happen to be one, why?" I asked. He must be one too if he recognized me by name. Maybe he could take me to my home, where I would finally belong, like an equal and not be persecuted. All my life I had been persecuted, would it all end now? Tears of hope almost escaped my eyes at the prospect of belonging.

"You're father is my master, M'lady. Please, come with me, he has been in a great depression ever since you had to be given to your uncle for protection," he said with pleading eyes. He took my hand in his and caressed it in a caring manner. I was actually wanted somewhere? Was he actually telling the truth? He stood shakily and bowed to me, extending his hand to me, waiting for a reply. He treated me with a respect I had never received before. Suddenly, I felt angry. My father thought he was protecting me by giving me away? Making me live not one lie, but two? Three even, seeing as I wasn't a muggleborn, I was a pureblood. I was tormented my whole life and he considered that protection? I was never wanted and always treated like I was beneath every one, and he considered that protection? Did he even consider what he was doing? I should just forget about him and move on! My curiosity won over though and I took Ian's hand. He smiled at me and brought me to a great elm tree. Taking a red jewel from a pocket he pressed it into a knot in the tree. For a moment, nothing happened and I almost thought this was some sick joke, but then there was a flash. Beside the tree was a transparent wall made of a swirl of different colours. "Come M'lady, we must go through at the same time or it will close." So I let him slip his strong arm around my waist and lead me into the light. I felt like I was falling for a split second and then everything was normal again; only I wasn't where I was a minute ago. I was in a courtyard with flowers and apple trees everywhere. Ian kept his arm around my waist as he led me down a cobblestone path that was taking us closer and closer to a white marble palace. White birds were everywhere and small animals were frolicking among the plants. It put my nervous heart at ease. "I am very glad to meet you, I have wanted to ever since I found out you were only three years younger than me. I would like it if we became friends," he said to me as we reached the giant wooden door. It was opened by two guards that obviously recognized Ian.

"I would like that too," I answered. In a new place like this I wasn't about to pass up the chance to make a friend. He smiled enthusiastically and pulled me into a hug but quickly pulled away looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that. That is why I don't have any friends already." He looked at the ground solemnly and my heart went out to him. I loved hugs! Why would people not like a person because they like to give hugs? So I did what I knew would make him feel better, I pulled him into a hug. He looked startled but hugged me back.

"That's ok, I like hugs," I told him happily. He grinned at me and said, "me too." We were now in a dark room made of black marble. At the end was a throne, with a man sitting in it. He looked young but tired, with shaggy brown hair and black eyes. Armed men were all over the room, fencing. Along the left side of the room was a long wooden table with an array of different fruits across it. Everything seemed so dark and morbid. The Men were not merely fencing; they were fighting to the death, gouging out eyes and cutting off ears. This place was not for the weak, and luckily, I was definitely not weak. Ian kept his arm around me protectively as some of the men started to look over at me maliciously. When we reached the foot of the steps that led to the man's throne, Ian bowed down to the floor. I remained standing and got a questioning glance from the man.

"My king, I have returned your daughter to her home," Ian said, while still on the ground. The man's eyes widened in shock. I was a bit confused, this man was my father? He looked only a few years older than me! There was a lot I had to learn. When this was said, all the men in the room dropped to the floor in respect. I was intrigued at their mannerisms.

"At ease," My father's voice boomed around the hall and everyone was standing once more. Then, he turned his gaze back to me. It was filled with regret and joy. I was somewhat flattered. "My dear child, please, come with me." He stood and turned towards an arched doorway that led to a dark hall. It seemed this whole place was made of marble.

DRACO'S POV:

I kept my eyes lowered to show respect, as my father was speaking to me about a very important matter. Even though I was using this gesture, I had no respect for my father; he only kept me so I would be the heir to his name. Why should I respect someone who doesn't respect me? I was sitting in a wooden chair in his study, while he sat on the other side of his mahogany desk.

"As you know Draco, The Dark lord is going to make his first move soon, instigating the war, and we need you at your full potential. This will require you to know some things. The Malfoy line is definitely pureblood but we are not wizards. We are vampires. You must learn about your abilities before the summers end for the attack will happen at your school this year. You must also speak of this to no one. You are weak right now Draco, but I will make you strong. Tonight is when we will start. When I am finished with you, nothing will stand in your way to greatness." I was overwhelmed. He just dumped all that on me and casually walked out the door! I was a bloody vampire! I thought they were only myths and now I find out I am one? Why wasn't I told this sooner? I've been living a lie my whole life? Oh I will become powerful, and then teach my father what I think of him. The bastard. I stood and made my way to the library that was attached to my bedroom. Skimming the spine's I found what I was looking for. 'Immortal Predators' was the title. On the cover was a picture of a vampire and what appeared to be a man with a sword. He was a Greek faerie. I opened the book and flipped through it until I got to chapter twenty six. It was about vampires.

_Vampires are allies of the Greek Faeries. Both are immortal and consider mortals beneath them. Thus, they manipulate mortals to achieve their goals._ I smirked as I read this. _Vampires must occasionally drink the blood of a human, but they can live off that of an animal for long periods of time. The blood awakens their senses and their abilities and must be rejuvenated every night. If not, they will be reduced to the power of a mere wizard or even a muggle. Contrary to popular belief, Vampire's cannot be killed and garlic has no effect on them, in fact, many like the taste. The only thing that could kill a vampire is a Greek Faerie. Their powers far exceed any other race but are allied with vampires, probably for this very reason. Vampires need very little sleep and can go days without it if needed. They're senses are heightened at night and that is when they hunt for their blood victims. They are crafty, and can fit in with any race as if they were one of them._

_They can only fall in love with one person, though they may lust for others, it is not as severe as what they feel for the one they love. They may not fall in love right away, it often has to be triggered by something, but once it happens it overtakes their very being. _I wasn't as pleased about this, what if it happens to be an idiot, or even worse…Pansy. I cringed at the mere sound of her name in my head and decided to push that thought aside. There was just no way. I closed the book and stood. I didn't feel like putting it away so I just left. It wouldn't start to get dark for another three hours, what to do until then? I left the manner to take a walk outside. It was pouring rain, but I couldn't have cared less. The rain made me feel alive. I made my way down a pathway and into a forest. I had come here many times to just be alone and away from my father. The sound of the wind and the leaves was calming and nothing here could judge me. My hair was starting to stick to my head and I could feel my skin tingling with the icy water, it felt good.

First Day Of School HERMOINE'S POV:

I walked onto platform 9 ¾ with a new heir of confidence. I was royalty, and very powerful royalty at that, though I was instructed not to tell anyone. I had been training hard all summer and I had been re-acquainted with my father. He is a great person, very strong willed and powerful. I also became best friends with Ian, which was a relief because Harry and Ron were just getting to be too much. Sure, I loved them, but they weren't the brightest and most mature people ever. It was just a pain trying to help them keep up with me, and now that I wasn't even one of them, well, I didn't feel much of a connection with them anymore. None the less, I smiled and hugged them warmly when I met up with them just outside of the train.

"Hey 'Mione! How was you're summer?" Ron asked as he led me onto the train. If only he knew…

"It was great; I got a lot of studying in." I automatically put up my front. They'd believe that no matter what. After all I was Hogwarts walking dictionary. We found an empty compartment and began to talk, or Harry and Ron began to talk. I sat listening, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions about this summer. Of course, they always had to ask.

"So what did you do this summer?" Harry asked me smiling. I sighed and plastered a smile on my face. Why couldn't they just leave me alone for a bit? Hmm, what to say?

"Oh, I got a letter saying I'm head girl," I said enthusiastically. That should tide them over. Their faces lighted at that.

"Alright, now you can take points away from Slytherin!" Ron said, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, by the end of the year they'll be in the hole," Harry added. Could they be any more stupid?

"There has to be a reason," I said bluntly but they just returned with, "there's always a reason to take points from Slytherin!" I rolled my eyes and decided to take out a book. Typical, I know but what else was there to do? Listen to them and watch my IQ go down? So I read until about ten minutes before we reached the school when I had to change into my robes. As I walked back from the bathroom, I almost bumped into Draco. I just managed to avoid him. Apparently neither of us were paying attention to where we were going. As I passed I saw a silver glint on his robes. Head Boy it stated. Hmm, well, this could get interesting. Wait, no evil comments, no glare? Just a sideways glance? Is he feeling ok? We both walk on as if we didn't even see each other. Maybe a truce will come out of this. The train stopped as I returned to my compartment. Thank goodness, now I can have a real conversation with Ginny.

As always, I was taken to the castle in a carriage with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Where were you on the train Gin?" I asked curiously. I noticed Ron scowl at the ground and Ginny went bright red. Hmm, hit a nerve did I?

"Can we talk about it after dinner?" she asked cautiously, eyeing her brother. I smirked mischievously.

"Sure Gin, no problem," I reassured but Ron wouldn't have it.

"Why don't you just come out and Say it Ginny? She's dating a Slytherin!" This got Ginny back in her normal attitude.

"That, Ronald, is my choice! You have no say in the matter so just deal with it!" she huffed and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked as casual as possible; surprisingly I had no problem with it.

"Oh yeah, which one?" I asked with genuine curiosity. Ron looked livid.

"What! You aren't at least a little peeved at this? Did you not hear me right? A Slytherin!" He yelled once more. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Slytherin, gotcha. Now, which one Gin?" I ask again, hoping not to get interrupted. Ginny looked up at me quizzically.

"Blaise Zabini," she said happily with a goofy grin on her face. I smirk once more, wow, I have changed.

"Good going Gin, you have good taste," I say while giggling. She looked surprised at first but soon joined in.

"I can't believe you two!" Ron yelled disgusted. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Oh I'll tell you what I did with Hermione…

"I killed her; this is Mya, her evil twin," I say with a mock evil tone. He just shook his head and turned to look out the window.

Once we arrived and sat at our table I grabbed Ginny's arm to get her attention. I had to tell her everything; she was my best friend and confidant. She looked at me quizzically. She knew I only used that gesture when something was bugging me.

"Hey Gin, could I talk to you about something after the feast?" I asked her in a hushed voice. If Harry and Ron heard, they'd want in on the secret too and there were some things better left unsaid to those two.

"Of course 'Mione," she said with a calm smile. It made me feel more relaxed.

DRACO'S POV:

The feast had never been so dull. With my new ability and knowledge I not only had no respect for muggles, but witches and wizards as well. I was so much more powerful than them. I was really only here to keep up appearances and put the education on a resume. I was quite surprised though, when I first saw Hermione on the train. I was ready to making her day a living hell, but there was something about her, an heir of power that unnerved me. Like she was my equal, or more. That wasn't possible though, unless… That deserves some research. Maybe I should get to know her better. It wouldn't be that bad if we really did have something in common. Would she really lie about being a mudblood all this times though? I guess if she had a good enough reason. I look up to see some first years bustling to their tables. Is it time to eat already? Good, I haven't eaten much today. Just as I was about to start piling up my plate, Blaise pokes me in the arm. I arch a brow at him.

"Hey man, are you staring at my girl or Hermione?" He asked cautiously. I almost forgot he was going out with that Weasley girl.

"Hermione," I said simply. Oh no, don't smirk like that!

"Oh, I get it," he says with a twinkle in his icy blue eyes.

"Get what?" What is he implying? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I know that look and it means trouble.

"You fancy my girls best friend, this could be interesting. Double dating maybe?" he said the last part more to himself than me. The nerve of him! I don't fancy her! And even if I did, she'd never like me. Though, she didn't start anything on the train. If I were to maybe become friends with her, I know she'd be a worthwhile companion, especially if my hunch is right and she's hiding something. She has looks to match her personality too. This is really frustrating. Oh shit, I haven't answered him yet!

"I don't fancy her Blaise," I say warningly. He clapped my shoulder as if we were business partners or something.

"Don't deny it man, she's smart, pretty and compassionate. Everything you need in a girl. Whether you realise it or not, you fancy her." Do I? Maybe, but I need to get to know her better before I even think about that. Not to mention the fact that if she really is a mudblood, there would be no point. I'm immortal, apparently. Plus she would be just too weak, that and I doubt she'd be able to handle the fact that I'm a death eater. Plus there's the little thing with my father and his prejudice…oh, and mine. We can't forget that now can we? Well, I have to share a common room with her so it'll be easy to get to know her. That is, if she'll let me.


End file.
